Brothers?
by terencewriter
Summary: What if Terence had a brother that he never knew he had? Tink and Peri are the unlikely fairies to reunite the two brothers. My first fanfic, ever.
1. New Arrivals

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction, ever, so please rate and review because I really need some positive feedback on how to improve my writing. I'm probably going to wait until I get at least one review until I post the next chapter. So if you read this and you want to see the next chapter, REVIEW. And don't expect me to get the next chapter up really quickly because I haven't written that much. So yeah… what else do I need to write? Um…**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, other than Tyler, Ryan, and Gabrielle.**

New Arrivals

In a third floor bedroom, in the middle of London, a baby boy lays in his cradle. He has navy blue eyes and a few strands of golden blonde hair. When he sees the many small toys around him, he laughs. His first laugh. A small glowing orb of the baby's laughter travels out the open window. After a few minutes of floating around, the orb hits a dandelion, causing its seeds to burst out in all directions. Two seeds glow brighter than usual. The wind steals these two seeds and sends them towards the Second Star, and off to Neverland.

As the wind blows the two seeds infused with laughter closer to Pixie Hollow, their fates are changed when a second wind changes the path of the second seedling, blowing it towards the icy Winter Woods. The other continues on its path towards the Pixie Dust Tree. A fast flying fairy helps guide the seedling to the center of the tree. Fairies and Sparrow men from all talents are all gathered around the seedling. A dust keeper sparrow man flies over to the seed with a cup of pixie dust. When the dust is poured onto the seedling, it transforms into a young sparrow man. He was wearing a shirt and pants made of leaves. (I don't really know what sparrow men wear when they are new arrivals so I just guessed) He has blonde hair and blue eyes. A tall fairy wearing a golden dress and a crown approached the young sparrow man.

"Born from laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here! Welcome to Pixie Hollow," she said, "I am Queen Clarion, I'm sure you found your journey all right?"

"I guess so," the sparrow man answered, looking out into the big crowd.

"Let's see those wings, shall we?" Queen Clarion said, unfolding the sparrow man's wings.

He gasped looking back at his own wings and gave them a flutter. The queen smiled and raised her hand. A circle of mushrooms appeared around the new arrival. One fairy or sparrow man from each talent brought up an item corresponding to their talent and placed it on a mushroom.

"What are these?" the sparrow man asked.

"These will help you find your talent," Queen Clarion replied.

"How do I know if it's the right one?" he asked again.

"You'll know," the queen said smiling.

The new arrival slowly moved towards the first mushroom. This one had a drop of water floating above it. As he reached for the drop, it lost its glow and fell. He seemed a bit surprised at first but then got over it and moved towards the next mushroom. One by one, he passed the objects, until he reached the pixie dust. When he reached towards the dust, it grew brighter and surrounded his body. When the light stopped, there was a moment of silence, and then everyone started to cheer.

"Dust keepers," Queen Clarion announced, "Please welcome your newest addition, Terence."

A big sparrow man wearing a kilt approached Terence, "Welcome to the team lad," he said in his thick Scottish accent, "I'm Fairy Gary, I'm in charge of the dust keepers. Come on, let me show you around."

Terence thought his thick accent made him sound a bit weird, but oh well. After showing Terence around the Pixie Dust Tree, Fairy Gary brought him to his room.

"Get a good night's rest," he said, "Report to me in the morning."

Terence looked around his room with curiosity. When he looked in his closet, he found an acorn hat, a brown leather messenger bag, and some clothes that were obviously too large for him. Looking around the room a little bit more, he found a pair of scissors and got to work. After about an hour or so, he finally made something that he thought looked good. He yawned and then realized that it was the middle of the night. Remembering what Fairy Gary said about reporting to him in the morning, Terence went straight to bed.

Our other seedling, however, has its own story.

As the wind blew the seed towards the Winter Woods, its glow changed from golden to blue when it crossed the border between winter and the warm seasons. The baby's laughter rang through the vast icy world. The seedling flew for a while, until it reached the Winter Pixie Dust Tree (I actually have no idea what that stream of pixie dust is called so I'm calling it that). It passed through the steady stream of Pixie Dust and lands on the ground next to the tree. The seed transforms into a sparrow man wearing a white outfit, has light blue hair, and blue eyes. When he looks around he doesn't see anyone.

"Hello?" he calls out.

No one answers.

The new arrival sat there for a minute or so when he spots a tall sparrow man wearing a cape walking towards him. He is wearing a sleeveless frost suit and is carrying a small ball of frost.

He smiled, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I am Lord Milori. Welcome to the Winter Woods." He held out the ball of frost.

"What is this?" the sparrow man asked.

"This is your talent," Lord Milori said, "take it."

When the new arrival reached for the frost, it glowed brightly. When he touched it, the ball burst into many pieces showering on top of the sparrow man.

"Your talent is frost…" Lord Milori thought for a second, "Tyler."

Tyler smiled. He hoped that there were others like him. There couldn't possibly be only him.

"Follow me," Milori said, "I'll show you where you'll live."

Tyler followed Lord Milori for a few minutes. He noticed that he wasn't using his wings, so he decided to ask him.

"Excuse me, Lord Milori," Tyler started, "Why don't you use your wings?"

"Well you see," Milori said in his English accent, "A long time ago, when Pixie Hollow was still young, I broke one of my wings crossing the border."

"Oh," Tyler looked down. He felt bad about how Milori had lost his ability to fly.

"Here we are," Milori said stopping in front of a house that looked like was made of ice, "You'll be staying here."

"Thank you," Tyler said.

Milori smiled, "I will send someone in the morning to show you around the Winter Woods. Good night."

When Tyler entered the house, he immediately felt the urge to explore. He looked around the room to see if he could find anything really interesting. In the closet he found a few pieces of clothing that were his size. There was a dark blue vest and pants, and a light blue shirt and boots. There wasn't much else in the house other than the typical bedroom furniture. Looking out the window, he noticed that it was pitch black. He went to sleep wondering who Lord Milori would send in the morning.

_Back at the Pixie Dust Tree_

Terence woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Terence, you got to wake up," someone said. He didn't get to meet many people yet.

He had slept in the clothes that he had changed yesterday, so he answered the door. There stood a sparrow man a bit taller than him with brown hair and grey eyes. His outfit looked a bit similar to Terence's but not quite the same.

"Come on Terence, you got to report to Fairy Gary," the sparrow man said.

Terence gave him a confused look. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself," the sparrow man said, reading Terence's expression, "I'm Ryan." He extended his arm.

Terence smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

They flew up to the pool of Pixie Dust where Fairy Gary was waiting.

"There you are Terence," Fairy Gary said, "Here," he poured some Pixie Dust on him. "Your first job it to deliver these Pixie Dust bags to these locations," he handed Terence a list of places. "Because you're new, "Fairy Gary continued, "Ryan here will help you on this job and show you around."

Terence looked over at Ryan who gave him a thumbs up.

"Try to be as quick as possible," Ryan said, "Without their Pixie dust, fairies can't fly or do their magic."

"Ok," Terence replied, "then let's go."

_Back in the Winter Woods_

Tyler woke early in the morning to get dressed. He was really excited to meet another fairy/sparrow man that shared his talent. So far, he had only me Lord Milori. He got dressed and tried to brush his hair with an ice comb that he had found. No matter what he did to his icy blue hair, it always popped back into its original place. He gave up and started to look around the room a bit more while he was waiting. Again, he couldn't find anything new.

There was a knock on his door. He quickly ran over and opened it. A fairy with black hair and brown eyes was standing there. She wore a knee-length dress that was made of blue winter leaves.

"Hi," she said in a really excited tone, "I'm Gabrielle, you must be Tyler."

"Yes," Tyler said. He was already amazed at how much energy this fairy had.

"You can call me Gabby," she said, "that's what all my friends call me."

"Ok Gabby," Tyler said smiling.

"Come on Tyler, I'll show you around."

As Gabby was showing Tyler around the Winter Woods, Ryan was assisting Terence on his job. Someday in the future, Terence and Tyler would be reunited by two important fairies.

**Yay! First chapter done. 1,700+ words! I hope you enjoyed. I'll wait for a few reviews before writing the next chapter. Thanks!**


	2. After the Freeze

**Well, I got one review. I said I would post the next chapter when I did. I'm just coming up with this stuff on the fly so it might be a bit random. If you guys see any grammar or spelling mistakes in the story, please PM me and tell me so that I can fix it. I'm trying my best to please you guys, so if you want to see someone or something in the story please PM me and tell me. Yeah so, oh yeah I forgot.**

**Dear i luv milarion, thank you for the review. I knew the name was something like that but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Anyway, thanks!**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, other than Tyler, Ryan, and Gabrielle.**

After the Freeze (This part of the story is set after Secret of the Wings)

Terence woke up early in the morning to start his daily routine. First, he went to go see if Ryan was awake. If not, then he would go see Fairy Gary for his list of deliveries.

"Here you go Terence," Fairy Gary said, handing him the list, "someone's in a good mood today."

"Huh?" Terence said looking up from the list.

Fairy Gary chuckled, "nothing."

Terence wanted to argue, but he really needed to go deliver the bags of Pixie Dust. Especially when the Tinkers Nook was the last on the list.

It took him a few minutes to drop off all the bags before heading towards Tinkers Nook. But first, he wanted to go to the shore to see if he could find any interesting lost things for Tink. After a quick scan of the shoreline, he found a stretchy thingy, a springy thingy, and a pointy thingy. (I think that sounds funny. I'm just calling everything "thingys")

After putting all the things in his bag, he flew back to Tinkers Nook. He decided to give all the tinkers their daily dose of dust before finding Tink, who was probably still in her teacup house tinkering away.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tink said.

"Hey Tink," Terence smiled, "here's your dust."

"Oh hey Terence," Tink replied, looking up from the clock that she was fixing.

"What do you got there?" Terence said looking over Tink's shoulder.

"Oh, the stupid clock decided to break," she said, "Hey, do you want to come with me to the Winter Woods later? I told Peri that she could meet you."

"Sure," Terence smiled, "why not."

"Ok," Tink replied, "Are you finished with your deliveries?"

"Yeah," he said. Terence then started fishing through his bag that was on a nearby chair.

"Where'd my stuff go?" he said looking for the lost things that he had found for Tink.

"What stuff?" Tink asked. She was naturally curious about anything and everything.

"I found a few lost things that I was planning to give to you, but now they're gone," he explained.

They heard a faint buzzing noise and looked over at the bed. Blaze was sitting there with the three lost things that Terence had gotten.

"Found them," Tink said smiling.

"So," Terence decided to continue the conversation, "When do you want to go meet Peri?"

"You said you're done with deliveries right?" Tink confirmed, "Let's go right after I fix this clock."

"Sure, but I'm going to need to confirm with Fairy Gary," he replied, getting his bag, "and change into some warm clothes. I'll be right back."

Terence then flew back to the Pixie Dust tree to find Fairy Gary. He was surprised that Terence had finished the job so quickly.

"Hey Fairy Gary," Terence greeted the Scottish sparrow man, "Would you mind if I went to the Winter Woods with some friends for a while? I finished all my jobs."

"You can go if you finished all your jobs," Fairy Gary said, "Who are you going with?"

"Well," Terence started.

"He's going with Tink," Ryan shouted from across the room.

"Ah," Fairy Gary smiled, "So like a date?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Terence blushed. He looked over at Ryan who was silently laughing away like a madman.

"Can Ryan come?" Terence asked Fairy Gary.

"Well, Ryan's done with his jobs. Why not," Terence smiled.

"Ryan," Terence shouted, "you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked as Terence was looking around his closet.

"The Winter Woods," Terence replied holding out a hoody and a pair of snow boots to Ryan.

"I've never been there," Ryan said, sitting down and slipping on the snow boots.

"Well," Terence said getting his own pair of winter apparel, "I promised Tink that I would meet Peri today."

"Ha! I knew it!" Ryan said.  
"What?" Terence said putting on his hoodie.  
"You're going on a date with Tink, aren't you."  
Terence blushed, "It's not like that,"  
They flew over to the Tinkers Nook where Tink was waiting.  
"Hey Terence," Tink said waving, "I see that you have brought Ryan."  
"Yeah," Terence replied, "is it ok if he comes too?"  
"Sure," Tink said, "follow me."

The three flew for a while. When they got to the border, Peri still hadn't got there. They had waited for a minute when they saw a fairy in the distance. When they got closer, they could tell who she was.

"Hi Peri," Tink said giving her sister a hug, "it's great to see you guys again."  
"Anytime," Peri said frosting their wings. She looked at the two sparrow men. "So," she started, "which one of you is Terence?"

Terence raised his hand. This was the first time he ever met Peri. He though she looked a lot like Tink.

Peri smiled, "and you are?" She pointed at Ryan.

"This is Ryan," Terence said, "He's a friend of mine."

"You guys haven't been to the Winter Woods, have you?" Peri asked the two.

"I've been here once," Terence explained, "it's Ryan's first time."

"Ok," Peri said, "Tink and I will show you guys around."

"Sure," Ryan said, "lead the way."

Peri and Tink showed the two boys around the Winter Woods. They stopped by Peri's house to rest. After that, they went to ice skate.

"You obviously don't know how to skate," Tink laughed when she saw Terence struggling.  
"Hey don't laugh," he said smiling, "it's my first time."  
"No kidding," she laughed again. Tink noticed that Peri was skating with a different sparrow man.

He wore an outfit that was similar to Terence's, but blue.  
When Peri skated over, Tink took the opportunity to ask, "who was that?"  
"Oh, just a friend," Peri said looking down.  
Her sister smiled, "come on you can tell me."  
"Nothing," Peri said blushing, "he's just a friend."  
"Ok, if you say so," Tink said smiling, "can you at least bring him over here?"  
"Oh fine," Peri said skating off.

Peri came back a few seconds later holding hands with a winter sparrow man. Tink raised her eyebrows when she saw them holding hands, "just friends?" Peri blushed. Just then, Terence skated over.

"Hey Tink, I think I got the hang of it," he said. Terence then notices the guy that was holding hands with Peri, "do I know you?"

"Oh you guys haven't met," Peri said, "Tink, Terence. This is Tyler. Tyler this is Tink and this is Terence."

The two sparrow men looked at each other. Tink looked at Terence, and then at Tyler, and then back at Terence. She kept looking back and forth until she noticed, "you guys have the same color eyes."

"And you guys sound alike," Peri said.

"You guys could be brothers!" the two fairies said at the same time.

"What?" the two sparrow men shouted simultaneously.

"Wow. Is that something brothers and sisters do?" Tink asked, "Say things at the same time?"

"But the odds of that happening are slim, close to impossible," Tyler explained.

"Happening once for you guys and now…" Terence was interrupted by a different sparrow man.

"It could happen," Dewey said flying over.

"Dewey!" both Tink and Peri said. (I really need to stop making them talk at the same time)

"It's true that the odds are slim, but it could be possible." Dewey continued.

Tink spent the rest of the afternoon with Peri while Terence spent the rest of the afternoon with Tyler. After confirming that they were indeed brothers from their identical wings, Tink thought it was a good idea to let the two sparrow men spend time to get to know one another. Just like she and Peri did. For some reason they went to Dewey's library.

"So," Tyler started, "What's your talent?"

"I'm a dust keeper," Terence said, pulling out a book about dust keepers, "We give the fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow their Pixie Dust in the morning so they can fly and do their magic."

"That's so cool," Tyler said looking at the book, "The only talents we have here are frost and snowflake." (Frost and snowflake are two different talents right? Tell me if there are more winter talents.)

"Yeah," Terence said smiling. The two had just met, but they had a lot of catching up to do.

**Yay! Done with another chapter! I'll wait for another few reviews before posting the next chapter. Again, some of this might be a bit random, but who cares? 1,500+ words! Not as much as the last chapter, but still a lot. I want to thank i luv milarion again for being the first one to review. Until next time. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. You did What?

**Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. From now on, I'll try to update every two days because I always stay up late to finish the chapters. Yay! I got 6 more reviews! Anyways… I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Dear i luv milarion, rosetta and sled, JuicyJams, and Shani8, thanks for the positive feedback.**

**Dear L, I know I kinda rushed the second chapter. It was late and my parents kept telling me to go to bed, so yeah. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of this, other than Tyler, Ryan, and Gabrielle.**

You did What?

"You did what?" Terence and Tyler shouted simultaneously. It had two seasons after their reunion in the Winter Woods. They were at Dewey's library again. That's where they saw Ryan and Gabrielle.

"We arranged a double date for you guys," Gabby said calmly, "It's no big deal."

"What do you mean no big deal?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going to be embarrassed to death," Terence sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Ryan said for the first time since the conversation began.

"There's nothing between me and Tink," Terence answered, looking down, "We're just friends."

"Same here," Tyler said, raising his hand.

"Is there any way to back out of the date?" the brothers said.

"Nope," Ryan said. The brothers sighed and finally Terence asked, "When and where?"

Ryan smiled, "Today," he said, "meet me at the border."

It was windy when Terence met Tyler at the border. They had planned to meet Ryan there. Then, the two would be led, blindfolded, to the location. Ryan said it was secret and they would be surprised. The two brothers were somehow persuaded into agreeing with this.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked, looking around.

"About 3," Terence was wearing the original hoodie that he wore when he had met Tyler. The location had to be somewhere in the Winter Woods because winter fairies still had no way of crossing the border without getting injured.

"Ryan should be here by now," Tyler said, taking another look around.

"There he is," Terence pointed. Ryan was flying really fast towards the two.

"I'm late aren't I?" He asked, the brothers nodded, Ryan sighed, "Well, we better be going."

After a quick frost of the wings, and tying of blindfolds, the trio headed into the Winter Woods. For Ryan, it was a bit hard to get both brothers in order and going in the right direction. They traveled for a few minutes. That's when Ryan nearly lost Terence. He started floating off and Ryan was paying no attention.

"Seriously?" Terence asked, "Dude, you need to start paying more attention."

They traveled for a few more minutes when they were stopped. They heard the sound of a door opening. Then they were pushed in, and then they heard the door close.

"Here we are," Ryan said, taking off their blindfolds.

_Earlier that day, before their meeting with Terence and Tyler._

Both Tink and Peri's faces turned red when they heard the news, "What?" they said in unison, their eyes wide.

"Um," Ryan said, looking a little nervous, "we arranged a double date for you guys?"

It had sounded more like a question than an answer. "That's a…" Peri didn't get to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by Gabby, "great idea!" Gabby tried to put on a convincing smile, but it didn't work.

"There's nothing between me and Tyler," Peri blushed, "We're just friends."

"You're blushing," Gabby pointed out.

"I know that!" Peri responded angrily.

Tink sighed, "Can we cancel the date?"

"Nope," Gabby and Ryan said.

"Tell me again," Peri said, "why did you need to do this?"

"Bonding?" Gabby replied.

Tink raised her eyebrows, as did Peri. "That didn't sound so convincing," Ryan said.

"Who's side are you on?" Gabby said looking at Ryan.

"No one's," he looked at the three fairies, "I'm mutual."

The sisters sighed, "Where is it?" they asked.

Gabby smiled, "meet me at the border at 3."

Tink and Peri were already at the border and had made a complete snowman when Gabby showed up.

"How long have you guys been waiting here?" Gabby asked.

The sisters shrugged, "dunno," Tink said.

"Never mind," Gabby said, "Follow me."

They started to fly a little when Gabby remembered, "Oh yeah, I need to blindfold you guys!"

The sisters sighed and turned around for Gabby to tie the blindfolds. "This is going to be so much fun," Gabby giggled, obviously too excited.

"Yeah," Peri agreed, "for you,"

Unlike Ryan, Gabby kept the two sisters in perfect order. Never did she lose any of them or stopped paying attention. It had taken a shorter amount of time to get to the location than it had for Ryan and the brothers. The three girls ended up waiting for a long time before they showed up. One, because Ryan was late. Two, because he had nearly lost Terence and wasn't paying attention. The sisters were still blindfolded when they heard another door open and close. They knew that it was Terence and Tyler. The brothers didn't know that the sisters were already there.

"Here we are," they heard Ryan say.

Right at that moment, Gabby started to take off their blindfolds. When they could finally see, the sisters and the brothers gasped when they saw where they were.

"This is the Winter Castle," both Tyler and Peri said at the same time.

"Where Lord Milori lives," Tink finished.

"How did you even get us in here?" Terence asked Gabby and Ryan.

"'They didn't need to do anything," a figure said, walking down the stairs.

"Queen Clarion," the sisters said, looking towards the stairs.

"Ryan and Gabby came to us and asked us where to take you four," Lord Milori said, walking behind the queen.

"Thank you," Tyler said.

"No need to thank us," the Lord of Winter said.

"Now that you are in the castle," Queen Clarion explained, "You are free to wander around and explore. But, don't break anything."

"We won't," the four of them rushed off in their pairs.

The queen chuckled, "Children."

"Hey Terence, look at this!" Tink said when she walked into a room with a high ceiling. It had chandeliers of ice hanging from the ceiling. The room was also brightly lit because it hat very large windows.

"What is it?" Terence asked as he walked into the room. His expression suddenly changed when he entered. "Woah," he gasped, looking around.

"Hey look at this!" Tink said, grabbing Terence's hand to pull him over.

She was looking at a bowl made of ice, and filled to the brim with blue pixie dust. "Remember the scepter?" she asked.

"Yeah I remember," Terence said. He remembered it so well. The flying machine, the pirate ship, the mirror.

They didn't notice Gabby walking into the room, "Hi."

"Hi," they both waved back.

Gabby looked at them, and then pointed to their hands. The two instantly became wide-eyed and pulled their hands away. Tink blushed and Terence looked the other way, rubbing his arm.

"So," Gabby said ignoring the two, "What did you guys find?"

"A bowl of blue pixie dust," Terence said still rubbing his arm.

"Blue pixie dust?" Gabby asked.

"Oh yeah," Terence remembered, "you're a winter fairy, you weren't there."

"Oh," Gabby frowned, "So this is a warm fairy thing?"

"Should we tell her?" Terence asked Tink.

"Sure, why not," Think answered shrugging.

Terence began the story on how Tink was chosen to create the Fall Scepter.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle..._

"Hey Tyler, you know what this is?" Peri asked looking at something that was on a table.

Tyler walked over to the table, "Looks like a map,"

"A map?" Peri looked more closely, "yeah, it does."

They tried to figure out what the map was of. It was quiet for a few minutes until the silence was interrupted.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ryan startled them, causing Tyler to trip backwards and fall.

"Geez Ryan, announce your presence next time," Tyler said, getting up.

"Sorry," Ryan apologized, "So, what'cha got here?"

"We believe it's some sort of map, but we don't know where of," Peri explained.

"Well I happen to be an expert on maps," Ryan bragged.

"Really?" Tyler said looking at Ryan in shock, "But I thought you were a dust keeper."

"Yeah, I just happen to enjoy studying about maps," Ryan put his head down in embarrassment.

"Well do you know what this might be a map of?" Peri asked, pointing at the parchment.

"Hmm, well it says up here that it's a map of the Winter Woods," Ryan pointed to the top right corner.

"Here's the castle," Ryan continued, "and this is… What is this place?"

"Hmm?" Tyler looked over at where Ryan was pointing. The area was just blank, not like the other places where there were trees or small houses. It was just blank.

"I dunno," Peri said, "maybe they didn't finish the map."

"That's impossible," Ryan exclaimed, "map makers always draw from the left side of the page to the right. They wouldn't leave a blank spot smack in the middle."

_Back with Terence, Tink, and Gabby_

Terence had finished telling Gabby the story about the Fall Scepter, and they started to walk around the castle some more. When they walked around the corner, they heard someone talking really loudly. They went to see who it was and they stumbled upon the three others hunched over a table.

"What are you guys doing?" Gabby asked, scaring the other three half to death.

"Why does that keep happening?" Peri groaned.

"We found a map of the Winter Woods that has a missing piece to it," Ryan explained.

"Oh, so like a puzzle?" Tink asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Tyler answered, looking back at the map, "There's a part in the middle that was either never drawn or it was erased."

"Could it be the lost fairy temple?" Gabby asked.

"The what?" the others said in unison.

"The area is surrounded by mountains," Gabby explained, "The area could be the location of the lost temple."

"Are you crazy?" Ryan said, astonished, "the temple is just a myth and we have no evidence of its existence."

**Well I'm going to stop there; my parents are bugging me to get off my laptop. 1,800+ words! This has been a random chapter, I guess. From a double date at the Winter Castle, to a mysterious map that might be the key to a fabled lost temple. Yep, just a normal day for me. Review or PM me if you want to see more. And again, I will try to post every two days. Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	4. Packing

**Hi. For some reason, it took a long time to figure out if the lost temple was real or not. And I finally made my decision. I have a ton of random ideas that I'll be using later in the story. That's just a warning. If you find something really random, please don't be really mad. I'm having sort of a hard time coming up with this stuff, trying to make it perfect and all that junk. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Dear Shani8, thank you, I'm happy to know that you enjoy the story.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, other than Tyler, Ryan and Gabrielle.**

Packing

The two brothers met up at Tyler's house which was close to the mountains. They planned the meeting with the others but they were a no show.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Terence asked looking at a copy of the map that Ryan had gave them.

"Yeah," Tyler said looking out the window, "Who knows what treasures the temple might hold."

"Geez," Terence said looking at his brother, "Too much time with Peri," he said shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" Tyler looked back, trying to hold back a smile.

"Nothing," Terence continued to study the map.

There was a knock at the door, "Coming," Tyler answered.

When he opened the door, the two sisters stood there in their normal cheerful mood.

"Hi guys," Tink said, "Sorry we're late."

"It's fine," Terence said, finally looking up from the map, "We thought you were a no show." He set the map down on the table.

"So, why'd you call us here?" Peri asked, and then she became wide-eyed when she saw the map, "You stole the map?"

"No, we didn't steal it," Tyler reassured her, "It's a copy that Ryan gave us."

Tink took a moment to think, "You guys are going to go look for the lost temple, aren't you?"

"Yes," Tyler said,

"No," Terence replied.

"Yes."

"No."

The sisters looked back and forth between the two brothers bickering. "Guys, cut it out," they said in unison.

Terence looked at the two sisters, "You guys are going to go, aren't you?"

By the excited giggles, he already knew their answer, "Yes," Tink replied.

"Oh well," Terence sighed, "If you're going, I'm going."

"Oh thank you Terence," Tink hugged him.

"Hey," Terence said, "You gotta have someone to save you from a giant pirate ship filled with evil rats."

"What?" the two winter fairies looked at them.

"Nothing," Terence said laughing.

"Hey, it wasn't funny," Tink smiled.

Later that night, Terence went home and started packing. He already got someone to cover his shift at the depot so that he could go on his first real adventure with his brother.

"Where ya goin' Terence?" Fairy Gary said in his Scottish accent.

Terence looked up from the box he was looking in, "I'm going away for a few days, I already got someone to…" he didn't finish.

"Aye Terence," Fairy Gary patted him on the back, "I know where you're goin'."

"You do?" Terence asked, "How do you know?"

"Tinkerbell," Fairy Gary tried to hold back a laugh.

"Tink told you?" Terence said, surprised.

"No, the entire Pixie Hollow is talking about your adventure," He continued.

Terence was really confused, "But, we just planned it."

"News travels fast, doesn't it lad," Fairy Gary said before leaving.

Terence shrugged and went back to work. He got some things that he thought he might need. His messenger bag, some clothes, compass needle (From the Lost Treasure). When he realized it was late and the trip wasn't for a day, he stopped packing and went to bed.

After Terence finished his morning deliveries, he went to go check on Tink to see what she was doing. When he had gotten to her house, she wasn't there.

"Tink?" Terence said, opening the door.

There was a small light, underneath which was a note.

"Terence, I know you'll be looking for me, so go to the Winter Woods," he read aloud. _Probably visiting Peri again_, he thought. It took a while for him to go back to the Pixie Dust Tree to get his jacket and then go to the border. When he finally got there, he saw the two sisters working on something.

"Hey guys," he said looking over Tink's shoulder, "What'cha got there?" It looked something like a small wooden boat.

"Oh hey Terence," Tink smiled, "I thought we could use the flying machine again, so I wanted to expand the amount of space that we had inside."

"Sounds like a great idea," Terence remembered the flying machine, "How can I help?"

"You can help by getting Tyler," Peri said, "We need his help too."

Before he even left, Tyler showed up, "Hey guys, what's that?"

"This is the new body for my flying machine." Tink said, hammering away.

"Flying machine?" Tyler asked, "Sounds cool."

"It is," Tink said, still building, "trust me."

"So how can we help?" the brothers asked simultaneously.

"That's the last of it," Terence said, hauling another cotton ball to Tyler. Once they had enough cotton, Peri and Tyler would frost the rope to the balloon to make it stronger.

"That's great," Tink said looking at the new balloon. It was not much bigger than the last one, but it would be big enough to carry the new body.

"Pass this around," Tyler said, getting a lot of rope. They threw the rope to the opposite side, creating a cross shape on top.

"Perfect," Tink said when they tied the last rope to the new body.

"Is it anchored correctly?" Terence asked, flying to the top.

Tink checked the anchor, "Yep," she shouted.

"Here we go," Terence said to himself, reaching for a bit of pixie dust. Once he spread it across the top of the balloon, it lifts up into the air.

"It works!" Tink giggled excitedly.

"When did it not?" Terence said, floating back down.

"Now what?" Peri asked, looking at the balloon, "We still have a day before we leave."

"We need to get as much food as we can," Tyler explained, "We don't know how long we're going to be out there."

"We also need some supplies," Terence added, "extra pixie dust, for example."

"Extra clothes?" Peri added.

"That too," Terence said. He looked over at Tyler, who he caught staring off into the distance.

"Hello?" Terence waved his hand in front of Tyler's face. No response.

"Hello?" He said again, shaking his brother.

"Huh what?" Tyler said after getting out of his trance.

"What're you thinking about?" Peri asked.

"Oh nothing," Tyler said blushing.

The sisters giggled and Terence raised his eyebrow.

"I like Peri," Tyler said when the brothers went to his house in the afternoon.

"No duh," Terence smiled, "Do you see yourself when you're close to her?"

"No," Tyler looked embarrassed, "how do I act?"

"Sometimes you act normal," Terence explained, "other times, you stare at her."

"What?" Tyler shouted.

"I'm just kidding," Terence laughed, "But you do, sometimes."

Tyler was unconvinced, "How about you? You like anyone?"

Terence pretended to think for a while, "I dunno, maybe."

"Well," Tyler smiled, "You do act differently around Tink."

Terence scoffed, "No I don't."

"Yeah," Tyler smiled again, "you do."

"Fine, fine, you got me." Terence said, "I like Tink."

"Ha! I knew it." Tyler laughed.

"Hey it's not funny," Terence smiled. He couldn't really get upset with his own brother.

"I'm telling Tink," Tyler laughed.

"Well then," Terence crossed his arms, "Then I'm telling Peri."

They spent the whole afternoon, fake threatening each other. When they stopped, there was silence for a few minutes, until Terence broke the silence.

"Is it ok if I stay at your house tonight?" He asked.

"Sure," Tyler said.

"Thanks bro," Terence said walking towards the door, "I'll just get my stuff for tomorrow and I'll be right back." And with that, he was gone.

_At Peri's house_

"What do you think Tyler was thinking about?" Tink asked, sitting on the table.

"I dunno," Peri said, "Tyler has really weird things going on in his mind. You can never tell what he's thinking."

"Tell me about it," Tink continued, "Terence is the same way. He has these crazy ideas of fun."

"Yeah," Peri sighed, "but you like him."

Tinkerbell blushed and looked at her sister, "I don't."

"You're blushing," Peri pointed out.

"Yeah," Tink sighed, "I know."

"So you do like him?" Peri asked putting an arm around her sister.

"Tell you what," Peri continued, "If I tell you who I like, will you confess to liking Terence?"

Tink smiled. She and her sister were always sharing secrets like this. "Sure."

"I like Tyler," Peri said calmly.

Tink smiled, "I knew it."

"So you like Terence?" Peri said.

"Yeah…" Tink stared off into the distance, remembering the adventures they had together.

"Could I stay at your house tonight?" Tink asked, getting up.

"Sure," Peri said, "Don't you need to get your stuff?"

"Yeah," Tink said, heading for the door, "be right back.

They had brought all their things to the border that evening. Terence was slowly flying towards the balloon, thinking about the conversation that he had with Tyler just moments ago. He wondered if Peri liked Tyler back. It certainly looked as so. But what about Tink? He didn't know if she liked him back. _Just have to wait to find out_, he thought. He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice where he was going. That's when he bumped into Tinkerbell, literally.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was thinking and I didn't see where I was going."

"It's ok Tink, it's me Terence," he said.

"Terence?" Tink looked at him, surprised, "Why are you still here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Terence said, "I'm staying at Tyler's tonight and I'm going to get my stuff from the balloon."

"Same here," Tink's eyes lit up, "I'm staying at Peri's house tonight."

"Excited about the adventure, aren't you?" Terence smiled as they flew closer to the balloon.

"Yep," Tink said in her normal cheerful voice.

"Well we better get some good rest," Terence said as they finally reached their supplies.

"Yeah," Tink said getting her bag, "Goodnight Terence."

"Goodnight Tink," Terence waved, both heading in opposite directions.

**I'm done. So, the four are going on an adventure to this lost temple. Is it real? I hope so. I have some plot twists planned that some of you might like or dislike. 1,700+ words. I plan to post again on Sunday. But I have some things to do on the weekend, so if I don't post on Sunday, I'll probably post on Monday. Anyways, Review or PM me if you want to see more. Ok, bye now!**


	5. The Search Begins

**Hi guys, I'm back for another chapter. Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I'm going to start soccer practice soon, so that means I can't update as often. I might be able to update on weekdays and I'll try to update on weekends. Just don't expect a new update every two days. I don't know when practice starts so I still got a bit of time. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, other than Tyler, Ryan, and Gabrielle.**

The Search Begins

"Guys come on," Tink looked over her shoulder at the two brothers, "Let's go!"

The two sparrow men were each carrying two bags of supplies.

"Ok," Terence said, hauling the two bags onto the balloon, "Here's the last of it."

"You got the map?" Tyler asked Peri.

"Yep," she said holding it out.

"Ok then, I guess we're ready," Terence smiled. Just as they were about to hoist the anchor, they heard someone shouting their names. They all looked down the side and they say Ryan and Gabby flying quickly towards the balloon.

"Guys wait," they yelled.

"What is it?" Terence shouted down to the two.

"Here," Ryan threw up a bag," Good luck."

Terence smiled and opened the bag, it was half full of pixie dust, "Thanks," he shouted down at Ryan.

"Ready?" Tink asked looking at Terence holding the bag of pixie dust.

Terence looked up, "Ready. Let's go."

They hauled up the anchor from the tree that it was on and they were off.

"We're nearly at the mountains," Tyler said, checking the map.

"Tyler, you don't need to look at the map," Peri said putting a hand on his shoulder, "it's right over there."

Tyler looked up and clearly saw the towering mountains in front of them. "Oh," he gave a nervous laugh.

"I wonder what it looks like on the other side," Tink asked, looking excited.

"No one's been to the other side," Peri said, "At least, not that we know of."

The four kept talking until they reached the mountain. Terence put a bit of extra pixie dust on the balloon so they could fly over. In the moments of silence, Terence heard something peculiar.

"Guys, do you hear that?" he asked when he returned.

The other three listened, but they didn't hear anything, "Nope," they said.

_It's probably just the wind_, Terence thought.

"We're at the top," Terence announced, looking over the edge.

"Great," Tink smiled as the balloon slowly made its way over the mountains.

Right when they crossed the border, a freezing wind hit them.

"Woah," Tyler said shivering, "That's really cold."

"Yeah no kidding," Peri said.

"W-why i-is it s-so cold?" Tink asked shivering.

"Dunno," Terence said handing Tink an extra jacket. He was already wearing a second jacket. He handed one to Tyler and Peri.

There was a few moments of silence before Tyler said, "Does anyone else have the feeling of being watched?"

The other three shook their heads. The balloon was slowly descending into the valley in the center of the ring of mountains. The area was overgrown with white trees, finding the temple would be a challenge.

"When we get to the bottom," Terence started, "How do we want to start searching?"

"I guess we just split up into pairs," Tyler said, "Peri and I will travel in the west direction. Terence, you and Tink search the east direction. We will meet back here."

"That's a great plan!" Tink said excitedly.

"We're nearly at the bottom," Peri looked over the edge and saw that the trees were a lot bigger than they looked.

"Uh guys," Terence pointed out into the distance, "What's that?"

There was an orb of purple light heading towards the balloon.

"I don't know," Tink said, squinting at the orb to get a better look.

It was heading towards the balloon at a high speed, "Guys, we better move," Tyler said worried.

"Um," Peri said, "I can't move."

"Neither can I," Terence said, trying to move, "Tyler help."

Tyler and Tink could still move for some reason, so they tried to help get the two unfrozen. They didn't notice that the purple orb was still headed straight for the balloon.

"Uh guys?" Terence said worried, "Where's that purple orb?"

Tyler had a concerned look on his face, "Oh no."

That's when the balloon was struck.

"Uh what happened," Terence got up. He was on the forest floor with some of his supplies scattered around

"Where am I?" he looked around to see if he could see any of the others. He spotted a pale figure lying on the snowy ground close to him. The figure groaned.

"Tyler?" Terence walked over to the figure and noticed that it wasn't his brother.

"Terence?" Peri turned around; she had a bruise on her forehead.

"Peri, you ok?" he said, helping her up.

"I'm fine," Peri said holding her head, "Where's Tink?"

"I don't know, she's not here," Terence said scanning the area again.

"What about Tyler?" Peri started to look worried.

"Tyler's probably with Tink," Terence said picking up the supplies, "We need to go find them."

"Where do we go?" Peri said looking around.

"I fly up to see where we are," Terence looked up. It was starting to turn into night. As he rose into the air, he descended as fast as he rose.

"Strange," he said looking at his wings; they still had plenty of pixie dust on them, "why can't I fly."

Peri shrugged, "We should get moving," she pointed.

"Yeah," Terence said getting all the things and stuffing them in a nearby bag, "We should."

_On the other side of the chasm_

"Tyler. Tyler. Wake up!" the frost fairy heard. He slowly got up, and he saw Tink standing above him.

"We need to find the others," Tink said, helping him up.

"Where are we?" Tyler said looking around. They were surrounded by towering trees, bigger than the ones that he's ever seen.

"We can't fly," Tink said before Tyler tried, "I already tried."

"Where are Terence and Peri?" Tyler asked.

"Somewhere else," Tink said gathering up their things that were scattered all over the floor.

"They're at the east side," Tyler said looking up at the sky.

Tink looked at him, "How would you know?"

"I dunno," Tyler thought for a second, "I don't know what came over me."

"We should get moving," Tink said, "it's getting dark, do you have anything that creates light?"

"No," Tyler looked around for anything that might make light.

"Well I guess we just have to spend the night in the dark," Tink said, "Let's start walking."

**I got some really great ideas for the next chapters! Sorry I didn't update on Sunday, I didn't finish writing in time. I don't know when I'll update again because I'm starting to get more things that I need to do on the weekdays. 1,100+ words. I hope you enjoyed, review if you want to see more. Bye for now.**


	6. Lost

**Hi! I'm back! It's been a while since I last updated. I've had a lot of things that I had to do this past week, so I couldn't write. July 4****th**** was yesterday! That day also so happens to be my birthday! So, I'm finally thirteen! :D Some good news, I've asked my friend Gabrielle to help me write. She'll be helping me edit and add new ideas into the story. I hope you enjoy! -TerenceWriter**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, other than Tyler, Ryan, and Gabrielle.**

Lost

"Terence? Peri?" Tink yelled into the cold, empty forest. All they heard was the rustling sound of the leaves and the wind.

_Where are they_, Tyler thought, _we've been walking for hours and it's getting really dark._ There wasn't a lot of light for them to go with. Only the tiniest amount of starlight that peeked through the trees.

"I wonder where the balloon went," Tyler said.

"It probably crashed into one of the trees when we got hit," Tink said looking into the distance, "Or it's still in the sky."

"Oh," Tyler started looking around for any clues.

"It's going to be morning soon," Tink said, "We've been walking for quite a while."

"Morning?" Tyler said shocked.

"Yeah," Tink looked back at the frost sparrow man, "We woke up pretty late in the afternoon yesterday though."

"That's true," Tyler said looking into his bag, "I'm really worried about Terence and Peri."

"Probably more about Peri," Tink said silently.

"What?" Tyler said looking at the tinkerer.

"Nothing," Tink was still giggling.

Tyler pulled a blank face and they continued to walk deeper into the forest.

Terence was really tired when he and Peri finally reached a very small clearing. He tried flying again but it still didn't work. He sighed and thought about his best friend. Tyler was probably with Tink, probably.

"Hey Terence," Peri shouted, "You still there?"

"Huh?" Terence snapped back into reality. He was thinking pretty hard.

"They'll be fine," Peri said.

"But how do you know…" he was interrupted.

"You have that look on your face when you think about Tink," Peri giggled.

"Really?" Terence blushed.

"Yeah," Peri sat down on a rock.

Terence was still a bit worried about the thought of Tyler and Tink lost on the other side of the chasm. He still had no idea where they were, so that made him more worried.

"Terence," Peri said, "You might want to sit down. You look like your about to collapse."

"Yeah," Terence said sitting down on the snow, "I'm just really tired."

While they were resting, they stayed absolutely silent to see if they could hear the others. But all they heard were the sound of the chilly wind blowing through the forest. There were no animals.

"I'm getting that feeling that the four of us are the only living things down in this chasm," Terence sighed. He looked over at Peri who was already sound asleep on the rock. _It's getting really late_, he thought. And with that, he went to sleep.

_The next day_

"Tink. Tink. Wake up," Tyler was shaking her violently, "We gotta go now!"

"Huh?" Tink sat up groggily.

Tyler pulled her by the arm, "No time to explain."

In no time they were running at full speed at an unknown direction.

"What are we running from?" Tink asked as they ran.

They heard a loud road coming behind them, Tink screamed, "That," Tyler said.

After a few minutes of running, the two finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"What was that thing?" Tink said between breaths.

"I don't know, but I've never heard anything like it before," Tyler sat down trying to catch his breath.

"I thought we were the only living things down here," Tink said, taking another quick look around, "other than these trees."

"Yeah, me too. I guess we will have to be more cautious," Tyler stood back up, "We should get moving again."

Tink nodded. The sooner they found the others, the better.

Somewhere else in the chasm, Terence bolted up from his sleep panting. He had awoken from a horrible nightmare. Peri heard him awake, so she sat up.

"You ok Terence?" he was sweating and looked like he was about to faint.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up.

Just then, they both heard a noise that sounded a lot like a scream.

Terence's eyes widened, "That sounded like Tink!" Then he bolted in the direction of the scream.

"Terence, wait up!" Peri ran after the sparrow man.

They ran back into the forest. A dense fog quickly surrounded them.

Peri could no longer see where Terence was going, "Terence?" she called after him.

"I'm over here," his voice said on her left side. She walked in that direction and looked for him. She finally spotted him waving his arms in the air like a madman.

"Did you find anything?" Peri asked, walking over.

"I found some footprints," Terence pointed, "and these animal tracks."

"Never seen anything like it," Peri said, observing the animal tracks, "They must've been here."

"Follow the footprints," Terence pointed in the direction of the prints.

"Where'd all this fog come from?" Tyler squinted his eyes. The fog was so thick, they could barely see anything. "Tink, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," her voice said behind him.

"This fog is going to make it a lot harder to find the others," Tyler kept peering into the fog.

Tink said something under her breath.

"Don't try to hide anything Tink, I heard that," Tyler looked over his shoulder.

"Really?" Tink looked down, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything," Tyler said, "I won't tell."

Tink smiled, "You're just like Terence."

"Well, you're just like Peri," Tyler chuckled.

"Anyways," Tink blushed, "I think…"

Tyler was kind of anxious, "yes."

"I kind of like…" Tink continued, "your brother…"

"Oh," Tyler said, "That isn't much of a surprise…"

"Really?" Tink asked him, looking worried, "Is it that obvious?"

"No, no," Tyler said faking a smile, "It isn't." Tink gave a sigh of relief.

"You know he likes you too?" Tyler continued.

Tink froze, "Really?"

"Yeah, he told me," Tyler said, "now let's keep walking."

Tink smiled and they continued on their search.

**Well, sorry this chapter wasn't that long. 1,100+ words. I have a few plot twists that I have planned for later in the story. If you guys want to see anything happen or any other people appearing in the story, please PM me or review. Again, I have no idea when I can update again. I have summer school and other things during the week. My parents also hate it when I spend too much time on the computer. I'll try to update every weekend. Anyway, review, favorite, or follow if you want to see more! **

**-TerenceWriter**


	7. Discoveries

**Hello! I'm back! I think the last time I updated was July 5. Hasn't been that long. I'm not going to start the story with the four fairies on their journey. I'm going to start back at the warm side of Pixie Hollow. After that, I'll go back to the others. I'm going to switch between the Narrator and the POV of the four. Hope you enjoy! –TerenceWriter**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, other than Tyler, Ryan, and Gabrielle.**

Discoveries

"Does anyone want to try it out?" A tinker fairy stood at the border with a crowd of winter fairies on the other side. There was a murmur through the crowd with the occasional, "It'll never work," or "We're not risking anyone else."

"No one?" the tinker fairy said, looking glum. He looked back at the group of warm fairies standing behind him. Among them was Ryan. None of the winter fairies wanted to try out their newest invention. It was a jacket that could protect the wings of a winter fairy if they were to enter the warm seasons. Finally, someone stepped up.

"I'll do it," Gabrielle said, feeling confident. She saw Ryan in the crowd on the warm side, and she waved. He waved back, looking a bit nervous. He was hoping that nothing happened to her.

"Ok," the tinkerer said reaching over the border, "Here you go. I wish you the best of luck."

Gabrielle put on the jacket quickly. She felt excited, but she also felt worried. What if her wings got too warm and broke? She stopped thinking of the consequences and stepped across the border.

Everyone shut their eyes, preparing for the worse. But that never came. Ryan was the first to open his eyes.

"It works!" He shouted. And with that, everyone immediately opened their eyes and cheered. Gabrielle stood there, shocked.

"Come on," Ryan took Gabby by the wrist, "I gotta show you around!"

_Meanwhile in the chasm_

"Quickly! Quickly!" Terence beckoned for the others, "We got to get out of here."

Tyler turned around and saw Peri had tripped, "Peri!" He shouted.

"This way!" They heard Tink yell shout from their right side.

"Watch out!"

**_Terence POV_**

Well, everything hasn't really gone the way we planned it to be. Let me start about a few hours ago…

"There's nothing here," Peri sighed sitting down, "We've been following this trail for a long time now. Surely we must be getting closer."

"Wait," I whispered, squinting into the fog, "I think I hear something."

We slowly moved towards the sound of footsteps, trying to make no noise. The sound was very faint and I thought I could hear talking.

As if it was put there, a branch under the snow caught my foot and I tripped. Not being able to see in front of her, Peri didn't see me and she also tripped.

"Who's there?" I heard my brother say.

"Tyler?" I said, helping Peri up.

"Terence! Peri!" Tink shouted, running towards us.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too," Peri hugged her sister.

"Did you guys find anything?" Tyler asked me.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Just a bunch of trees and snow."

"Do you wonder what that purple thing was?" Tyler and I sat down in the snow.

"Sometimes," I say, looking over at Tink, who was sitting with her sister.

"Hey," Tyler said, "You do know that she likes you."

"Who, Tink?" I looked at Tyler, surprised.

"Yeah, she told me," he smiled, "You two were made for each other."

I felt a warm feeling rising to my face, "We better get moving," I said, just to change the subject.

"But it's all dark," Peri said.

"I have an idea," Tink said, "Terence, you still have that pixie dust?"

"Yeah," I pulled out the bag of dust.

"Of course you do. Tyler, I need you to frost this stick," she said picking up a twig from the ground.

I gave her the bag of pixie dust and I knew what she was going to do. She coated the twig with a thin layer of dust and frosted over it, creating a glow stick.

"Here," she handed it to me, "lead the way."

**_Tinkerbell POV_**

When I sat down with Peri, it was starting to get a bit dark. What I noticed about this place is that time seems to go a bit fast. Some strange magic must be what's responsible. Time slows down and then speeds up again.

"Hey Tink," Peri waved her hand in front of my face, "You still there?"

"Huh? Yeah," I looked down. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes.

"What now?" Peri lay down on the snow, looking up at the stars.

I sighed, "I don't know. It feels like we've been down here for months. We've only been here for a week or so, we've already gotten lost, separated, and attacked."

I looked over at the brothers and Terence stood up, "We better get moving," he said trying to avoid eye contact.

"But it's all dark," Peri looked up at the dark trees. There was hardly any starlight coming through. I thought for a second, and I came up with something.

"I have an idea. Terence, you still have that pixie dust?" I looked over at him.

He looked in his bag, "Yeah."

"Of course you do," I looked at Tyler, "Tyler, I need you to frost this stick."

In a matter of a few seconds, we had made what looked like a glow stick made of pixie dust and frost.

I handed it to Terence, "Here, lead the way."

Peri and I walked slower than the boys. They seemed to be having an intense conversation about something. We finally reached the edge of the forest, and then they just stopped. We thought something had happened, so we stopped too.

"Guys?" I asked them, "Is everything alright?"

They suddenly broke into a sprint.

"Come on!" Tyler shouted back at us, "It's over here!"

"The temple?" Peri looked at me, and then we ran after them.

**_Tyler POV_**

"Come on!" I shouted back at the sisters, "It's over here!"

Then they came running after us. We had finally found the temple! It was smaller than I had imagined it.

"Wait," Terence stopped, "how are we sure this is the right temple?"

"Come on Terence," Tink grabbed him by the hand as she ran past him, "How many ancient temples might be in an abandoned chasm?"

Before he tried to argue, something flew past my ear. It fell to the floor close to Peri's feet. She picked it up.

"What is this?" She looked at it closely.

Terence turned around, and his eyes widened, "Guys?"

We all looked behind us, "Oh no," I sighed.

In a matter of seconds we were running again. This time from some strange fairy-like creatures that seemed to have been surrounded by a dark aura.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Terence shouted, "We got to get out of here."

I turned around and saw Peri's foot caught on a branch and that she had tripped, "Peri!" I shouted.

"This way!" We heard Tink yell.

"Watch out!"

And that's all we remember…

**Well, the four have found what seems to be the lost temple but now are being attacked by what looks like dark, evil, fairies. 1,255 words. I will update as soon as possible, probably next weekend. If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, or follow. I will see you guys soon. **

**-TerenceWriter.**


	8. Ditto

**Hello! I'm back! I'm very sorry for the delay. I know I said I would try and post every weekend, but I need to go on a lot of trips. I don't know when I'll post again. Again, I'm very sorry for the amount of stuff I'm posting. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you don't find it rushed. -TerenceWriter**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, other than Tyler, Ryan, and Gabrielle.**

Ditto

"Uh," Tyler sat up, "What happened."

It had been a few hours after they were attacked by the strange creatures. Tyler looked around, hoping that they we not separated again.

"Peri?" He shouted, "Terence? Tink?"

Suddenly, some snow to his left moved a bit. Terence sat up, covered in snow.

"No need to shout, we're all here," he reassured his brother. He found Tink and helped her up.

Peri got up, "What were those things?"

"I don't know, but they didn't hurt us," Terence took off his hat and shook some snow out of it.

"Look," Tyler pointed at the ground, "Their footprints stop way over there. It must have been the gas."

Tink muttered something, but no one bothered to ask what it was. They started to head back to the temple. Finding it wasn't that hard this time, but the fog came back.

"Why does this fog keep reappearing?" Peri squinted trying to see.

"Guys, hold each other's hands so that we won't get lost and separated again," Terence said, at least the sisters thought it was. Terence and Tyler both sounded kind of the same, so they couldn't really tell in the fog.

Something touched Tink's hand and she screamed.

"Ow," Terence put a finger up to his ear, "It's just me."

"Oh," Tink chuckled nervously, "sorry."

"Sshhh…" they heard Tyler behind them, "Quiet."

They all crouched down on the floor and listened closely. What they heard was the sound of footsteps.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

"Who's that?" Terence whispered to Tink.

"You're asking me? I thought that was you," She looked surprised.

"Terence?" Tyler shouted.

Peri looked at him, "That wasn't me," he whispered.

"Tink, where are you?" a voice shouted, it sounded exactly like Terence.

"That's it, I'm getting up," Peri whispered, "Woah."

"What?" Terence said, standing up.

"Terence!" Tink tried to pull him down again.

"Too late," Tyler said, getting up.

"What is it?" Tink sighed and got up. Then she stood face to face with herself.

"Peri?" she said.

The other Tink shook her head and pointed, "Peri's over there."

"Uh Terence?" Tink looked back at him, looking nervous.

Terence stood behind her, staring at another clone of himself.

"Tyler?" the clone of Terence said.

"Yep," Tyler turned and saw the two Terence's.

"I think he means me," another Tyler stood up.

"I guess that means Peri has a clone too," Tyler sighed.

"Yep," Peri said dragging her clone by the hand.

"So many questions racing through your mind?" the Terence clone said, looking at the real Terence pace.

"Yeah," he kept pacing, "How'd you know?"

"I know what you're thinking," he said, "I'm you."

Tyler was still really confused, "wait, so how do you tell who's who?"

"Easy, I'm Terence," both Terence's said.

The others looked at them. Now they were very confused.

_It's ok_, Tink thought, _only the real Terence would know some things_. "Ok Terences," [Is this correct grammar?] she said, "What type of house do I live in?"

"A teakettle," both said at the same time.

One of the Tylers stood there wide-eyed, "We've got a serious problem here."

Soon enough, none of them could tell who was real and who was not, so they decided to continue on their journey with their clones into the temple.

"So," the real Terence tried to start a conversation between him and his clone, "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Correct," the clone said nodding his head.

"What number am I thinking of?" Terence asked.

"-268662695,"

"Wow, that's so cool."

Tyler was the only one of the group who was a bit more cautious. He didn't talk to his clone, didn't even talk to him.

"Did you hear that?" Peri asked

"Yeah," Tink said, "Sounded like something crashed.

The group of eight still continued to walk deeper into the temple, despite the sound they heard.

"There it is again," Peri said.

"It's probably nothing to worry about," Terence said. Just as he said that, they walked into a big dome shaped room.

"What is this place?" Tyler said looking around. The walls of the room had strange pictures. In the center of the room was a big X. Or, it could be a +, they didn't know which.

"Hey look at this!" Tink said walking to the center of the room. There were two small circles on each side of the X.

"Eight circles," Peri said, "Each has its own symbol."

"Eight snowflakes," Tyler said, "Two blue and two white."

"Two green," Tink said.

"And two golden," Terence finished.

Tink had no idea what the circles were for, but when she stepped back, she accidentally stepped on a green one. It glowed brightly.

Peri looked at the circles carefully, "Other Tink," she pointed, "Step on that one." Peri pointed at the other green snowflake.

Just the same as it did for Tink, the green snowflake began to glow brightly.

"I can't move," one of the Tinks said.

On the center of the ceiling, a purple light filled up a quarter of a small circle.

Tyler thought for a second. "Terence, both Terences, step on the gold ones."

Terence stood on the golden snowflake. It also started to glow. When both snowflakes were lit, another quarter of the circle began to glow purple.

"I guess that only leaves four more spaces," Peri said, stepping onto a white snowflake.

The other Peri followed suit.

Tyler looked around at his friends and their clones, standing on the six glowing circles. He looked up at the circle on the ceiling. Three quarters of it was this purple light. He felt someone pushing. Surprised, he looked back and saw his clone pushing him towards the blue snowflake.

"What!?" Tyler tried to do something, but he couldn't.

When his clone pushed him onto the blue snowflake, It started to glow.

He watched as his clone slowly made his way around the group and stepped on the other blue snowflake. The circle was now completely purple and was glowing brighter by the second.

The last thing they all heard was an evil laugh emanating from within the temple.

And everything went black.

**What do you think? I know it's kind of random that I decided to add clones of each of them, but I'm removing them in the next chapter. I think that was about 1,000+ words, I don't know. I don't know when I'll be able to post again because school is starting. I suggest following the story so you don't need to check everyday. I'm not sure. Anyways, 'Till next time!**

**-TerenceWriter**


End file.
